


roasted, toasted, and s’mored

by palmsxieri



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, a whole lotta fluff, featuring charlie the dog because i’m soft, my working title was nolan gets nico high (tm) so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/pseuds/palmsxieri
Summary: “You do know that there’s, like, weed in this right?” Nolan mutters. “Like, cannabis. A drug.”
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	roasted, toasted, and s’mored

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back bitches. even though it’s been less than a month. title is from my girlfriend because she thinks she’s funny. 
> 
> quick tw: drugs. but it’s a weed vape, because apparently those exist. as you can tell i don’t know much about vaping. 
> 
> if you or someone you know is in this fic please let it be known that this is complete fiction okay bye.

He smells Nolan’s place before he gets to the door, the smell of the city and the cool air, but also the underlying sickly-sweet smell of smoke. The front door is unlocked, and Nico makes a mental note to scold him for that later. Charlie barks at him when he hangs his coat on the hook next to the unused shoe rack - what’s the point if you’re just going to throw them by the welcome mat?- and walks in the house. 

Small clouds of smoke trail to the living area where Nolan sits cross-legged, holding a vape in his hands. He takes a hit and blows it out slowly, rubbing a crease from his forehead. 

“Whatcha doing,” Nico says, making Nolan jump. He leans against the wall.

“Christ, don’t scare me like that,” Nolan mumbles, returning to his forehead crease. Charlie wanders over to him and sniffs his shoes. 

“Don’t leave your front door unlocked,” Nico counters. “You’re lucky I’m not some rando from the streets.” 

“A rando,” Nolan repeats. “Even if you were a rando, I’m completely capable of defending myself or kicking someone out.” 

“Mhm, you’re high as a kite right now, and Charlie is the worst guard dog ever. Scoot over.” 

Nolan complies, moving slowly but deliberately. The cushions are warm when he sits, and he grabs Nolan’s vape. 

“Hey,” Nolan complains, pouting. “Have you ever even used one of those before?” 

“Nope,” Nico says. “Show me.” 

Nolan bursts out laughing, full blown doubled over, wheezing. Then, “Oh shit, you’re serious.” 

“Yep,” Nico sighs, popping the ‘p.’ “I mean, why not, there’s no reason for me to. We’re in the middle of a fucking pandemic. What have I got to lose.” 

“You do know that there’s, like, weed in this right?” Nolan mutters. “Like, cannabis. A drug.” 

Nico rolls his eyes and figures, fuck it, it’s gotta be similar to the one cigar his father let him smoke when he was back home. Admittedly, it’s not, and he coughs, startling Charlie out of his sitting position. 

“Dude,” Nolan says. “Careful. Go slow.” 

He tries again, this time actually doing it right. He lets the smoke roll out of his mouth and sighs a little, content. “Cool.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Nolan snorts. 

Time slows a bit after that; they spend the next hour or so trading the vape back and forth, staring blankly at the television and whatever nature documentary Nolan’s got playing. At some point some assorted chocolates appear on the coffee table - he’s not sure who put them there or how they got there, but it’s not important. Maybe Charlie did it.

“Hey,” he says suddenly, tearing his eyes away from the alligator babies on the screen. “D’you ever think about how, like, we eat chicken nuggets, right, but what if chickens ate us, would that make us human nuggets?” 

“O-kay, I’m taking this now,” Nolan says, grabbing the vape from his hands and putting it on the far side of the couch. 

“Nooo,” Nico whines. “I’m  _ fine _ , I’m just a little tingly, and you’re all the way  _ over there _ , come here.” 

Nolan chuckles, but he wraps himself around Nico, who sighs happily. 

His surroundings are fuzzy but the baby alligators are really cute on screen, and they keep tumbling over themselves like they can’t even walk. One of them gets its jaws stuck on its sibling and he giggles, thinking of his brother. 

“Hey, hey, Nols,” Nico whispers, slapping the general area of his forearm. “Imagine we were baby alligators, we’d be the best baby alligators in the history of baby alligators.” 

Nolan straight up giggles, the soft rumble making Nico feel warm and bubbly on the inside. 

“We’d look sick too,” Nolan says, maneuvering Nico so that they’re facing each other. He stares into Nico’s brown eyes and gets lost in them, and then he honest to god boops Nico’s nose. 

Nico’s eyes cross, trying to look at Nolan’s fingers. “Did - did you just  _ boop _ me?” 

“No,” Nolan lies, feeling his face burn up. 

“Oh my god, you totally did,” Nico giggles, cupping Nolan’s face. “You  _ booped _ me. I’m so telling Travis.” 

“No,” Nolan drawls out, throwing his head back dramatically. “I’m breaking up with you, I am. Travis can never know.” 

“Fine,” Nico huffs. Turning back to the television, he notices that the baby alligators have somehow morphed into baby ducks, but ducks are cute, so it doesn’t really matter.

The clock on the wall seems to stop working as Nico and Nolan burrow themselves further into the couch. The baby animals come and go, and some middle-aged guy shows up with a snake, and then Nolan makes Nico change the channel. He settles for Friends, finally, and they listen to Ross and Rachel bicker about whether or not they were on a break. Then his head  _ really _ gets fuzzy and blurry, and at some point he can feel Nolan flick his temple, but he’s too tired to move. Then his head is blank and soft. 

***

Nolan jolts awake at the sound of audience laughter, only to realize that Ross and Rachel have become Joey and Rachel, and then he really wonders how long they’ve been on the couch for. Next to him, Nico is breathing softly, making the tag of the pillow he’s currently wrapped around flutter. Charlie is still sleeping on the floor, now with his paws raised dramatically in the air.

“Hey,” he whispers, shaking Nico’s shoulder. “Hey Nics, we need to move to an  _ actual _ bed before you destroy your back and your teammates kill me.” 

“Hrmph,” Nico says, muffled by the pillow. “Don’t wanna.” 

“Oh, my god,” Nolan groans, yanking the pillow from under him. Nico’s body follows the pillow, flopping gracelessly onto the floor. 

“Ow,” he complains, pushing the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Who turned off the lights, why is it so dark in here? I can’t see.” 

“Are you still high?” Nolan mutters, sniffling. “Fuck. I am never giving you my vape ever again. Ever.” 

Nico mumbles a reply, this time muffled by the floor. 

“Alright, up you go.” 

Nolan gets an arm around Nico’s chest and hoists him up, carrying him to the bedroom. 

“Hey, when we get married, can you carry me bridal-style to the chocolate fountain?” 

“What makes you think we’re gonna have a chocolate fountain,” Nolan laughs, a small smile taking over his face. 

“You love me too much to say no,” Nico says, bouncing when Nolan places him on the bed. 

And, well, he has a point. 

“You need to go to sleep,” Nolan points out, not giving him the satisfaction of being right. 

“Stay with me?” 

“Obviously.” 

Nolan toes off his socks and slides into the bed besides Nico, the younger man sliding an arm around him. 

“Good night, my baby alligator,” Nico muses, tucking his face into Nolan’s neck. 

He giggles and sighs, breath flowing over Nolan’s collarbone. That same sweet smell is present, and they fall asleep dreaming of ducks quacking and alligators making whatever noise they make. Which, wait - do alligators even make noise? 

***

Nolan wakes up extra early the next morning to voice his thoughts. 

Nico occupies the kitchen when he stumbles out of the bedroom, the aroma of coffee filling the air. 

“What sound does an alligator make?” he asks in lieu of greeting, hooking his chin around Nico’s shoulder. 

“Beats me,” Nico says, pressing a hot mug into Nolan’s hands. “Remind me never to smoke with you, ever.” 

“Noted,” Nolan says grimly, pressing his lips into a firm line. It doesn’t last long, and the two resolve into giggles that make Charlie bark like crazy, which results in a noise complaint from his very nosy neighbors. It’s fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> yup.
> 
> comments fuel the writer :)


End file.
